


Samuel，生日快樂

by shows



Series: Happy Birthday to Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bottom Sam, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam's Birthday, Soulless Sam Winchester, 壞脾氣的Sam, 總之我自認為這隻SAMMY超可愛, 自以為很強卻被DEAN吃死死的SOULLESS SAM, 超可愛的Soulless sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shows/pseuds/shows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam 以 Samuel自稱，並且又任性又可愛~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam和Dean是他們自己的，不屬於我，我也不知道他們怎麼了，我只知道我超愛 Soulless Sam~~以及，某部分片段是從我的其他文移植來的

Samuel記得他的第一個生日，就在他出生的那天。

接生他的醫生叫做 Stan。當然，事實證明了Stan是一個惡魔，這並不值得驚訝，如果Stan不是惡魔，那才真正是值得驚訝的事。

畢竟在Sam生命中的每一個重要時刻，總是會有惡魔隨侍在側。

Stan是Azazel的手下，特地來確保他們的Sammy小公主能平安降世。

Sam會知道Stan是個惡魔，當然不是因為John用聖水把這個假貨潑的滿地亂滾，當時的Johnny還天真的相信黑暗中什麼都沒有呢。

Sam會知道Stan是個惡魔，自然也不會是因為Mary撐著剛生產完的身體，跳起來打得這傢伙哭爹喊娘，畢竟當時的Mary早已被平凡幸福的生活磨的對惡魔不再敏感。

Sam會知道Stan是個惡魔，是因為就在Stan抱著他、看到他張開眼睛的那一刻，這個蠢材完全無法克制他的激動，瞬間全黑的眼睛無聲的慶祝這個即將帶領著惡魔們改變命運的生命到來，well，不管結果如何，他是改變了這批蠢材的命運了沒錯。

即使那個黑眸只有一瞬間，但Sam看到了，而Samuel清楚記得。

Samuel清楚的記得，他生命中－－準確來說，是Sammy的生命中－－的每一天。

他本來不知道為什麼，他只知道從他莫名其妙的復活後，他能清楚的憶起過去生命中的每一天、每一刻、每一秒。現在他知道為什麼了，因為他沒有靈魂，他的腦中沒有模糊地帶，沒有任何東西可以干擾他的判斷，或遮蔽他的記憶。

所以他能清楚的記得那一天，在全黑的眼眸之後，他第一個看到的人是John，含著眼淚從 Stan手中接過軟軟皺皺的他。

他記得Mary，在經歷過13小時的陣痛後，虛弱驕傲的輕撫著丈夫懷中猴子一樣的他。

他記得Dean，第一次看到他時，小小圓圓的眼睛滿溢驚奇，用濃濃的童音低喊：「弟弟，我的弟弟。」

他記得他的每一個生日， ** _Sam Winchester_** 的每一個生日。

1歲的生日，在Dean邊哭邊抱著他低哼著不成調的生日快樂中度過。而John渾身酒氣的睡在一旁，滿臉淚痕，手中緊握著Sam出生當天，一家四口的相片。

2歲的生日，在Bobby家Dean邊開心的吃著蛋糕，邊幫他畫2撇蛋糕鬍子中度過。而John依舊滿臉淚痕渾身酒氣的睡在一旁，手中依舊緊握著Sam出生當天，一家四口的相片。當時，Bobby只是一臉無奈的幫John蓋上一件舊毯子。

3歲的生日，在Jim牧師家由Dean邊恥笑他的發音，邊拉著他一起唱著五音不全的生日快樂。這一年他們一起開心的吃著蛋糕。而John不再滿臉淚痕，但還是渾身酒氣外加眼睛紅腫的睡在一旁，他的手中依舊緊握著Sam出生當天，一家四口的相片。Jim牧師則是一臉無可奈何的拿走John手上的酒瓶。

4歲的生日，這一年他們又到了當時他最喜歡的Bobby家，Dean給他念著『green eggs and ham』，然後Bobby將這本書送給他。而John還是渾身酒氣的睡在一旁，他的手中依舊緊握著Sam出生當天，一家四口的相片。臨睡前，Sam瞄到Bobby輕輕的拿走相片，然後憤怒的將一桶冰水淋到John的身上。

5歲的生日，那一年，也是在Bobby家，John清醒的陪他們唱生日歌，吃蛋糕，他還念了『green eggs and ham』哄Sam睡覺。那是Sam童年記憶中，僅次於出生那天，最美好的一個生日。

然後，接下來的生日，就在各個motel、廢屋或John的朋友家（通常是Bobby）渡過，通常是一句生日快樂外加一個摸頭，只有在Bobby家才可能有蛋糕或餅乾。但Sam完全不介意，打從他得到自己許生日願望的權利那一年起，他年年的願望都只是希望大家能一直平安的在一起。

在Stanford的第1年生日，Sam在黑暗中孤單一個人抓著手機，他渴望打給Dean、打給John，他渴望聽到他家人的聲音，但他不敢，因為他是離開的那一個。然後，Dean打來了，對著電話五音不全的大唱生日快樂，而在電話掛掉前傳來的，則是John輕輕的一句，「Sammy生日快樂」。

接下來在Stanford的每一年，他的生日都是在Dean及John的生日快樂中開頭，擁抱著Jess結尾。Sam以為他得到了平凡及幸福。

John走的那一年，Sam不願意再過該死的生日。

然後，Sam死了、Sam又活了，在他死而復活的那天，Dean第一次操了他，在那張他的屍體曾經躺過的床上，狠狠的操了他。

再然後，Sam跟Dean就不再只是兄弟了。

他的回憶滿滿，他記得生命中所有的一切，所有Sam遺忘的、以為自己不曾經歷過的一切，他全都記得。

**但原來記得並不代表擁有。**

Sam曾經傻得自以為自己是這些回憶的主人，但事實證明，這所有的回憶都不是屬於他的，不管是John、Mary、Dean、bobby還是green eggs and ham，這所有的一切，都不是他的，都是屬於這個身體的另一個主人，屬於那個叫做Sam Winchester的男人，軟弱的那個Sam Winchester。

他是Sam Winchester，沒有靈魂的那個。

**他的身體活了28** **年，但他實際上只經歷過2** **次生日。**

他的第一次生日，是在他復活後的第3天。不知道為什麼，他鬼迷心竅的跑到Dean的家外面，默默的看著整天酗酒的Dean。

那天晚上，Dean哄走明顯因Dean整天心不在焉而不高興的Ben，用沉默、愧疚和滿身的痛苦讓擔心的Lisa獨自回房。然後，在黑暗的廚房中，Dean抓著一支手機痛哭。那一晚，Sam看著Dean滿臉淚痕渾身酒氣的睡著，手中緊握著Sam的手機。就像是他幼年時的John。那一晚，Sam默默站在Dean家的廚房，聽Dean口齒不清喃喃念著Sammy生日快樂。

那一晚，在Dean的家，Dean、Lisa與Ben的家。

那間溫暖的小屋中，沒有他 Sam Winchester 的位置。

當時他考慮過上前搖醒 Dean，他知道在證明自己真的是 Sam 之後，這傢伙會二話不說的跟著他離開的。

接著，他想起了直至目前為止，他人生中唯一一段自己狩獵的日子，那不存在於所有人的現實中的六個月，當時的Sam絕望卻效率十足。

他也記起了年幼 Sammy 眼中的 Dean。當時小小 Dean 的行為，Sammy 不懂而 Sam 不記得。

但他記得，他也懂了。

他記得那存在於小小 Dean 眼中，對其他家庭的羨慕嚮往。

「You go find Lisa. You go live some normal, apple-pie life. Promise me, Dean. Promise me.」

一如既往，不論願意與否，Dean 死腦筋的守著他對 Sammy 的承諾。

Dean 找到了他的 apple-pie life ，而Dean的 apple-pie life 裡面不會有他。

那是 Dean、Lisa與Ben的家，不是 Dean & Sam Winchester 的家。

所以，他離開了。


	2. Chapter 2

接下來的一年中，他和憑空冒出的坎貝爾家一起行動。當然不是因為那個什麼鬼 family 情結。

他會跟坎貝爾家的人一起行動，純粹是因為他們 ** _比較有錢_** 。

比起不合身的劣質西服，他更喜歡剪裁得宜的手製西服。

比起要花時間賭錢來置備武器，他更喜歡直接走進坎貝爾家的武器庫拿了就走。

再者，那個老頭子的經驗加上坎貝爾家悠久的獵鬼歷史累積下來的各式資料，的確替他帶來不少的幫助。

能用的東西就要撿起來用，畢竟他只能靠自己了嘛。

近一年的單打獨鬥 (坎貝爾? 不過是金庫及需要時方便使喚的臨時助手罷了) ，對比記憶中的獵鬼，讓他確定了所謂家人不過是拖累自己的存在而已。

他不是記憶中的Sammy，那個總是多愁善感、糾結掙扎的小鬼。

他享受 hunting的快感，救人並不是他的本意，那不過是隨之附帶而來的小小效益。事實上，他覺得那些驚慌失措、哭哭啼啼的傢伙很煩。不過，既然他可以享受hunt及sex的雙重快感，必要時他還是可以適時付出點小小忍耐。

這世界本來就弱肉強食，如果你無法保護自己，也就不要奢望別人來救援。

他現在一個人，並不絕望、資金充裕、過的很好且一樣狩獵效率十足。

只是為什麼隨著時間的過去，即使他比以前強了一倍不止，那個軟弱的 Sam Winchester 的生活卻越來越吸引他呢?為什麼他會越來越想感受記憶中 Dean對Sammy的無條件溺愛呢 ?

他很強，但他卻越來越不確定自己是不是真的變強。

他有28年的記憶，卻只有不到 2 年的經歷。

他想要的不止是記憶，他更想要親身經歷記憶中的一切。他必須知道，哪一個  Sam Winchester 才是強大的那一個。

所以在巨靈找上門時，他不動聲色的放走一個。他知道即使過了一年的normal, apple-pie life，Dean Winchester 依舊不會輕易被放倒。不管如何，他會去救他，然後 Dean 會跟他走。因為似乎少了Dean ，他永遠不可能體會那個軟弱的Sammy Winchester 的生活。

解決巨靈後，Dean 並沒有馬上跟他走，這本來就在意料之中，但卻讓他感到莫名的惱怒。

然後，Dean 來找他了。

但，Dean 不再操他。

他知道他們相處的模式變了，即使在他努力假扮 Sammy 的時期，他們還是無法回到瘋狂的 Winchester 兄弟相處模式。

他知道 Dean想操他，而他也想被Dean狠操，但現在他們已經不能再一逮到時間，就像兩條絕望發情的狗般糾纏在一起。

為了信守對Sammy 的承諾而加諸到 Dean 身上的家庭責任，讓 Dean 不能再隨心所欲的對自己兄弟出手。

Dean 不再吻他，他會邊撫摸自己的嘴唇邊用充滿欲望的眼神摹繪他的薄唇，但就是不再吻他。

Dean 不再操他，他會用很露骨渴望的眼神盯著他看，但就是不再操他。

若是照 Samuel 自己的做法，他會盡其所能的引誘Dean。

他會把自己剝光後在 Dean 面前來場火辣辣的自慰秀。

他會雙腿大開到讓Dean 可以一覽無遺，他會邊撸著自己邊用手指幹著自己，發出淫穢的聲響、呻吟尖叫著 Dean高潮。

他會跪在 Dean 的雙腿間，奉上一場無與倫比的口交。

他會趴跪在床上、翹高著屁股、隨便 Dean 要打要插.........

但他現在是 Sammy ，那個敏感軟弱的 Sammy，那個將 Dean 雙手奉送給 Lisa 的Sammy。

而 Sammy 不會在他的哥哥好不容易建立一個家庭後，滲入去破壞它，即時他老哥每天都欲求不滿的視姦他也不行。

他等待著機會，直到他需要潛入吸血鬼的巢穴時，他緊抓住那個完美的機會。

他本來是想自己潛入的，真的。畢竟他現在是比較強的那個了。

他打算在自己轉化成吸血鬼後，哭著求 Dean 砍掉他的頭之前先操壞他。

且他會確保坎貝爾家的老頭子會在關鍵時刻帶來解藥配方。

但 Dean 佔盡了當時所有絕佳機會，而他知道自己能保護 Dean、救回Dean。倘若出了任何差錯，倘若 Dean 真的無法再回頭，那其實他也毫不在意。他們可以做一對完美的吸血鬼獵人兄弟，強壯、敏捷、弱點稀少。除了要稍微閃避一下其他死腦筋獵人外，對狩獵來講，這會是一個多方便的身分。所以他放任 Dean 在眼前代替自己被轉化為吸血鬼。

轉化的當天晚上，Dean終於再次操了他，像要榨乾他一切似的狠狠操了他。Dean剛在適應他的新身體，他無法控制力道，把 Sam 操的完全下不了床，連動都無法動一下。

記憶中，Dean 從來沒有把他操的那麼深那麼狠過，就在以前他們最絕望無助時也沒有。性事完畢後，離開他的穴口的，除了 Dean 的陰莖，還有帶著一絲粉色的白濁。

他受傷了，被Dean 操到紅腫流血，很痛但很舒暢，他以為 Dean 終於把他當成那個 Sammy 一樣看待了。

然後就在他動彈不得時，Dean 離開他去看了 Lisa 及 Ben。這在Sam 的意料之中，他早就想好要如何防範 Dean 不小心對 Lisa 母子出手，並不是他有多在意他們母子，他只是隱約覺得好像不要讓 Dean 太氣自己會比較好。

他沒意料到的，是自己會被操到動彈不得，完全字面意義的動彈不得！

他不用睡覺不是嗎？怎麼可能會因為性愛而下不了床？

而他更在意的，是 **Dean** **離開了被操壞的他** 。Dean從來不會這樣對待Sammy的！

然後，Dean 開始懷疑他、不信任他，再次把他當成個莫名的 **freaky  Monster** 。對於這個處境，他第一次不知道該怎麼辦，明明他就已經那麼像 Sammy 了。明明他就已經那麼努力假扮 Sammy 了。

再然後，Dean狠狠揍了他，Castiel 則發現他遺落了靈魂。

接下來，他不再小心翼翼的扮演 Sammy ，畢竟真相大白了，他永遠不會是那個軟弱的 Sammy Winchester 。

Dean 明顯的不知道該怎麼跟他相處。

Dean 把他管的很嚴，或許當他是隻會到處咬人的瘋狗。但即便如此，Dean 還是很愛操他。或許因為他不是他的 Sammy，性事上 Dean 總是毫不留情。

他們的性愛從來都是激烈又狂暴的，Dean 總對著他叫 Sammy，對待他卻從來不像對待他的Sammy。

而他厭倦再當 Dean 的 Sammy 替代品了。

他依舊讓 Dean 操他，但他也恢復了 Samuel Winchester 的獵艷本色，想著總是可以找到隨便哪一個，能夠比 Dean 還要更讓他興奮的人。

可以找到一個不是在床上透過他操著另一個被禁錮的靈魂的人。

他試過酒吧的火辣調酒師，對方跪在吧台下給他來了場火辣辣的口交，然後他想著Dean高潮。他試過小鎮的女教師，在褪去保守服飾後，狂野的騎著他，然後他還是想著Dean高潮。他甚至曾經跟個騎警來上一場，被對方操的欲仙欲死，但高潮時閃過腦海的還是Dean......FUCK YOU DEAN !!!

或許，他試的還不夠多，更或許，他從一開始就不該想試試那個軟弱的Sammy Winchester 的生活。

發現他的小小嘗試後，Dean的臉色一次比一次難看，但他不知道 Dean 為什麼生氣，又不是說自己讓別人操了就不再讓他上了。

Dean 的怒氣，在一場後巷的匆忙口活後爆發，他甚至還沒能在那個女的嘴巴中射出來就被 Dean 發神經般的拖走了。那個晚上，Dean持續的玩弄他的身體，整晚的瘋狂性愛、不間斷的被強迫持續高潮，那是至今他記憶中唯一模糊的一段，他真的被操的神志不清了，還以為 Dean 意識到自己是在操現在這個他，而不是籠子裡的那個他，以為....Dean 的Sammy 是真的在叫他......

總之，那個晚上過後，他收斂了不少......媽的...有一段時間他甚至還以為自己得了 **勃起恐懼症** 。

接下來，是他的第2次生日， Sam Winchester 的第 28次生日。

他想到了幾年前，在 Dean 下地獄前的那次生日，當時的 Dean 為了逗弄 Sammy ，送給他一條綴滿蕾絲的粉紅圍裙。所以這次他也想辦法要弄一條圍裙來讓Dean開心一下，但 Dean 卻又氣到甩門而去。

**他不懂為什麼** **Dean** **老是對他生氣，他明明很努力了** 。

Dean 從來不曾這樣對待 Sammy。他也不可能說Sammy不是他的兄弟。他也不會為了Sammy和酒吧女郎調情，而丟下Sammy一個。他從來不會讓Sammy一個人度過生日。

不管Sammy是離家、讓 Dean 和惡魔交易、無法將Dean救出地獄、Sammy體內的惡魔血、Sammy上癮的惡魔血、Ruby、Lilith、釋放Lucifer、當著將Dean的面跳入籠子，沒有任何一樣是Dean不能原諒Sammy的。

不管Sammy做過什麼，Dean從來不曾真正的恨到不能原諒他。

生氣？一定的，拳頭？必然的，但最終，Dean總是原諒Sammy。Dean是了解Sam的。就像他知道Sam愛上的從來不是Madison，他愛上的是埋藏在邪惡軀體中的善良及其下的絕望。就像他知道Sam想要的，從來不是拯救世界或殺死Lilith或惡魔血，Sam想要的是Dean，只是Dean，活生生的Dean。

Sam敏感、絕望又善良，這是Sam，Dean的Sammy。天殺的軟弱娘炮Sammy。

Dean從來不可能拒絕Sammy任何事，哪怕是眼睜睜的看著他跳入籠子，只要Sammy要求，Dean就會答應。

而自己只不過是想完成記憶中，Dean對Sammy提出的要求，卻要因此被丟在Motel孤單渡過他人生中的第2個生日！

Hell，Dean甚至曾經讓淚流滿面的Sammy上他，就在某一個 Sammy 想起 Jess而爛醉的晚上。只因那天，Sam為了自己無法保護Jess而哭泣，為了自己居然愛著自己的哥哥多過Jess而爛醉，為了一個花漾年華的大好生命居然因為這樣的自己無辜逝去而爛醉。而Dean甚至都不知道，比起操Dean，Sam更喜歡被自己的哥哥操到尖叫不已。

之前他也要求了一次，但Dean只是回他，這種事一輩子一次就夠了，只是告訴他，他有的是一個適合被操的屁股而不是一隻適合操人的老二。

**操！那個一次是** **Sammy** **的，又不是他的。**

對啦，比起壓人，他更喜歡被操得唉唉叫啦，但憑什麼Sammy就可以上Dean，他就不行！

或許對Dean來說，他不是個Winchester，他可能是Sam Campbell，也可能連叫Sam都不夠資格，他在他眼中，應該就只是Monster Campbell。

但他依舊是 Sam Winchester ，而他知道怎麼樣可以把 Dean 綁在身邊。

他終究還是搞到一條圍裙，不過不是從服務生身上免費得來的，而是浪費錢買來的。也不想想跟老禿頭破臉後，他們變得有多窮！

他發了幾張照片給 Dean。然後，只是等待。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章不是Sam視角

Samuel 有點焦躁的等待著，一個人穿成這樣在房間傻等著 Dean 讓他無法不心浮氣躁。

隨著引擎的轟隆聲，Samuel 反而更加緊張了。

如果 Dean 還在生莫名其妙的氣呢？

如果 Dean 怪他亂花錢呢？

發現自己反常的心緒，Samuel 賭氣的強迫自己不可以再胡思亂想。

**_搞什麼，我是比較強的那個耶，幹什麼擔心他生氣！_ **

門上傳來鑰匙細碎的聲音，Samuel 忙不迭的在門邊擺好姿勢等待。

一進門看到彎身迎接自己的Samuel ，Dean驚訝的將鑰匙掉在地上，而尚未回過神，Samuel 就已自動將門關好，並蹲跪著撿起鑰匙歸位後，恭敬的對Dean行禮。

「歡迎回來。」

隨著Samuel 彎腰行禮，Dean看到他的背上除了頸後及腰際的紅緞帶蝴蝶結外，空無一物。即便已在傳到手機的照片中看到對方僅著圍裙的性感模樣，實際看到卻仍然深深衝擊 Dean 。

**_不論是否擁有靈魂，眼前都是那個願意為自己付出一切的弟弟，他驕傲敏感的_ ** **_Sammy_ ** **_。_ **

狐疑的看著遲遲不起身的 Samuel，Dean過了幾秒才恍然大悟對方在等待自己應允，認知到Samuel正以最卑微色情的方式將自己奉獻出來，加深Dean早已沖天的慾火。

長吸口氣，好不容易按奈下將眼前這傢伙直接抵在牆上猛操的衝動，Dean故做輕慢隨意的應答，Samuel 立即起身準備服侍Dean 脫去外衣。

「等等。」完全一個口令、一個動作，Dean話音剛落，Samuel隨即停下手邊動作，目光下垂的立在一旁。

「抬起頭來，讓我好好看看。」

Samuel身上僅一件圍裙。

除了紅色滾邊及緞帶外，其他部份都是粉色的網狀縷空薄紗，隱約可見胸前2個粉色突起及下身的輪廓，由下腹開始綿延而下的捲曲毛髮，則在圍裙下映出一片陰影。

Dean露骨放蕩的眼神讓Samuel由耳殼開始逐漸泛出粉色，狀似漫不經心的逡巡身體的手指，則讓圍裙下方難堪的被微微撐起。見狀，Dean不由得露出有趣的笑容，故意隔著一層薄紗，輕點戳弄著 Samuel 的半勃。

「看起來，我的小女僕有隻淘氣的大老二呢....」

伴隨著下流話語，Dean將濕熱的舌頭淺淺戳入Samuel的耳朵， 右手則毫不客氣的潛入圍裙下方，直接抓握著Samuel無法隱藏的興奮。

「嗯...」突如其來的碰觸，讓Samuel忍不住輕哼出聲，下一秒卻是 Dean 豐厚的嘴唇密密的將他的嘴巴堵住。順著對方微張的唇形，Dean 將舌頭強勢探入，跟隨著下方手指挑弄著頂端細縫的動作，Dean 舌頭靈巧的纏弄Samuel的，直至Samuel難以呼吸，Dean才慢慢從對方口中退出。

即使舌頭不再進犯，Dean還是眷戀的吸舔著Samuel的下唇。Samuel被玩弄的勃起早已溢出前液，不僅讓Dean的手更方便動作，也將圍裙前端濕糊了一片。

Dean微微後退拉大2人的間隙，過程中右手依舊執拗撫弄著Samuel 的興奮，隨即上身微傾隔著薄紗用力吸吮右邊粉嫩突起，Samuel發出微帶哭音的粗喘、更加挺胸將自己送入Dean口中，下身也忍不住的前後擺動。任由Samuel在自己身上追求快感，Dean輪番用力啃咬Samuel的雙乳，間或啜舔輕囓健美的胸肌，隔著層薄紗舔弄，更加刺激柔嫩的乳首。沾滿對方淫液的右手，在陰莖根部用力磨蹭，且不時的扯弄周圍蜷曲的毛髮。左手也不甘示弱的隔著粉紅薄紗，撮弄敏感的頂端。

「hmmmm......en...」

過度的刺激，讓 Samuel連音都發不全，只能拖著長長的鼻音，隨著Dean 的動作放浪的擺動下體，算準Samuel即將攀向高潮的那瞬間，Dean大力咬住右乳，密布神經的乳頭傳來尖銳的刺痛及下身的高度刺激，讓Samuel拖著長長的低吼大量噴射出來。

輕吻安撫著過度高潮而顫抖的Samuel，在對方稍微平靜後，輕咬Samuel的下唇，Dean親暱的和對方交換熱烈的氣息，沾滿體液的手包圍揉弄著Samuel彈性的臀部，在吻與吻之間，Dean吐著高熱氣息說道：「我還沒玩夠之前，可不能把這件給毀了。」

將沾滿Samuel體液的圍裙下擺拉高，把曾經包裹過Samuel陰莖頂端最黏稠的那一部分抵在Samuel的唇前，Dean 不懷好意的壞笑(淫笑)：「張開，」直視對方尚且濕潤的圓眼，Dean低喃：「早就想塞住這張老說氣話的嘴了...」

即便滿臉委屈，Samuel還是溫順的張嘴讓Dean將被自己洩得一蹋糊塗的一團薄紗塞入口中。

眼前艷麗聽話的Samuel衝擊著Dean早已堅硬不已的慾望，表面尚且衣著整齊的他，鼠蹊早已鼓脹一塊而底褲更是被興奮溢出的體液搞的濕黏一片。但Samuel柔順的姿態及因羞恥而更加艷紅的身軀，讓Dean不顧自己高聳的慾望，執意要徹底狎玩對方完美的身體。

「不准鬆口，也不准亂動。」

下達命令後，Dean強硬的將Samuel雙腳掰開，即使雙腿還因高潮而發軟微顫，Samuel還是盡可能的擺出Dean想要的姿勢。

彷彿是對如此乖順聽話的獎賞，Dean讚許的親了親Samuel發燙的臉頰，激烈性事間，突如其來親暱的輕吻，傳達出Dean對如此無條件雌服自己身下的Samuel無限的愛憐。

Dean雙手沿著Samuel身體曲線下滑至對方臀部，雙膝也隨之落地，用鼻尖輕推著Samuel再次抬頭的慾望。邊伸舌輕舔微鹹的陰莖，Dean 邊將左手些微用力撥開對方臀縫，試探的將右手食指探入Samuel後方入口。

入手毫無原本預期的阻礙，手指不僅可輕鬆伸入還感覺黏膩一片。

想像Samuel在房間裡為了討好自己而準備著他自己，穿著性感薄紗圍裙，抬高臀部、趴跪在床沿手指伸入擴張操弄著自己的後穴，只為等著Dean回來可以盡情的使用他、只是希望 Dean不再因自己的任性發怒........悶哼一聲，Dean再也忍不住的射在褲子裡。

急促的喘著氣，就著食指插在Samuel體內、臉靠在Samuel下身的姿勢，不理會自己狼藉一片的下身，Dean滿心柔軟只想讓Samuel享受高潮。

不願意抽出右手食指，Dean 單靠左手稍嫌吃力的扯下外套(最後還是得不甘願的將右手暫時抽出，扯掉外套後再迅速插入，而快速的抽出插入又引發Samuel一連串的喘息)，並從口袋中掏出個小東西。Samuel早就因Dean一連串的動作及感知對方高潮而使得勃起愈發堅硬，Dean重新舔吻著Samuel的陰莖，右手中指也加入食指的行列，侵犯著Samuel後方的入口，前後抽插或是左右剪開，Samuel忍不住晃動著臀部尋求前後更深入的快感。

如同吸舔著棒棒糖般，Dean盡可能的含入Samuel的陰莖，並用還插在Samuel體內的2指分剪張大後方入口，Samuel之前很好的擴張潤滑了自己，讓Dean可以毫不費力的撐開他的後穴後，左手將方才取出的跳蛋順利塞入Samuel體內。

Samuel覺得體內快要被脹滿了，原本就在體內戳弄的2指、新塞入的跳蛋及正在推動跳蛋到更深處的左手中指，無助的擺動臀部，卻逃離不了目前這過份肉慾的情境。

「嗚嗯...」無法盡情呻吟，Samuel只能透過鼻孔大力呼氣，並嗚咽著無意義的音節，藉此發洩體內無處宣洩的高張情欲。

利用左手中指將跳蛋深深推入後，Dean 不捨的抽出左手，並拿起遙控器推到最低檔。

「嗚！」體內貼著手指的微震，讓Samuel發出一記粗喘。

沿著口中柱狀物，Dean將嘴巴抽離Samuel的陰莖，在離口的那一瞬間淫靡的發出了啵的一聲。

抬頭著迷的看著Samuel深陷情欲的年輕臉龐，順著輪廓蜿蜒而下的除了汗水、淚水，還有因嘴中物事而難以吞嚥的口水，或許還有包裹在圍裙中被塞到嘴巴裡的精液。

這畫面異常情色，逼著Dean不得不舒張開自己的褲頭，稍微解放下身那黏糊又高聳的慾望。粗喘著，Dean掙扎著在高張情慾下，艱困低啞的擠出字句：「夾好，你隨時可以高潮，但跳蛋不准掉，你想怎麼叫就怎麼叫，但圍裙也不準掉！」

Dean溫熱的氣息直撲敏感的陰莖頂端，穴中手指及微微振動的跳蛋、口中自己高潮的精液味道、Dean用著性感低啞的聲音發出命令...這一切堆積推高著Samuel的情慾。

Dean伸手將跳蛋的震動調到最高，且再次深深吸舔著眼前的陰莖。塞滿的後穴中，跳蛋瘋狂的抵著前列腺震動，Dean的右手也不停歇的摳弄抽插。滿溢的快感，讓 Samuel的腿越發顫抖，不得不靠Dean左手的扶持而勉強維持張腿站立的姿勢，但上半身早已因快感而無力的趴抵在Dean的肩頭。

難以抵擋Dean在自己身上瘋狂製造的快感，Samuel緊閉著眼睛因快感而不斷流淚，趴在Dean肩頭不住的粗喘悶哼。

他早已無法顧及Dean是否不適，臀部瘋狂的前後抽插包裹住自己那張豐潤的嘴，而後方小穴中則是不停歇直抵腦門的強烈性刺激，即便瀕臨瘋狂，Samuel還是緊咬著塞著嘴巴的圍裙；還是盡力的夾緊穴內瘋狂震動的跳蛋......隨著劇烈的顫抖，Samuel無力的趴在Dean 身上高潮射出...

攙扶著過分高潮的Samuel，將對方推擠到床上後，Dean只來得及將褲子撥到臀下，一把扯出還在Samuel體內震顫的跳蛋，就將自己狠狠的埋入早已渴望不已的緊緻小穴，咬著Samuel還塞著薄紗的嘴，品嘗到些微精液的味道，Dean邊大力操幹Samuel，邊喘息開口：「你就是我的Sam，一輩子是我的.......我的Sammy...我的.....」

直到Samuel意識消失前，Dean還是沒有離開過他的體內...

房間內滿是濃冽的性愛氣息，Dean心滿意足的擁著懷中累壞的Sammy，他們身上都黏膩的一團糟，Sam早就毫不在意的睡去。Dean同樣很累，但儘管癱軟無力他卻無法放棄將目光放在他的Sam身上，這個沒靈魂的Sam以為他自己是用性愛綁住了他，卻沒發現自己即使沒有靈魂，還是那個依戀Dean、不願Dean生氣的Sam，還是那個只要Dean一不高興，就會用盡各種方法讓他開懷的Sammy。

如果他的Sammy是溫和的蜂蜜奶油派，嚐起來甜蜜又溫暖；那他的Sam就是強勢的酒釀巧克力，嚐起來濃烈卻帶著苦澀。這是他的Sammy也是他的Sam，不管他變成怎麼樣，骨子裡還是最在乎他的Sam。

這一刻，Dean終於願意承認，他要Sammy的靈魂回來，只是因為他捨不得Sammy的靈魂在牢籠中繼續承受折磨，完全不在於否定沒有靈魂的Sam。


	4. Chapter 4

Dean 回來了，狂風暴雨般的操了他。

然後在 Dean以為自己被操到昏睡的狀況下，溫柔的擁抱著自己細細低語著。

「 **你從來就不該叫** **Samuel** **，你是** **Sam Winchester** **，不管怎樣的你都是我的** **Sammy** ，」恍若對待易碎珍寶般，Dean輕輕的吻上Sam的臉頰，「 **Sammy** **，我親愛的酒釀巧克力，生日快樂！** 」

酒釀巧克力？他不懂，但此刻他卻清楚的知道，Dean抱的是他，親暱的擁抱及輕柔的親吻，都是給他的。

**他，獨一無二的** **Sam Winchester** **。**


End file.
